Beginnings
by Its-Isane-Love
Summary: JXHQ-When Harleen meets the joker, she's in for a wild ride. She becomes the infamous Harley Quinn. Everything seems perfect, but then Harley goes missing, leaving J in despair. - new chapters everyday - suicide squad versions of Harley and Joker - Gotham versions of all the other characters - ocassional appearances from members of the suicide squad - M for sex, swearing, crime
1. Prologue

_**Chapter 1 is up!**_

Author's note:

\- This is my very first fanfiction, and it's a series of one-shots based off song lyrics, that contribute to a whole story. Please, request songs for me to get lyrics from/base chapters off of. Thanks, criticism is expected, hehe. Oh, and side note; this prologue is just a snippet from one of the last chapters, in case you were wondering.

* * *

 ***Prologue***

"Safe and Sound"

Taylor Swift, ft. The Civil Wars

 _ **I remember tears streaming down your face**_

 _ **When I said, "I'll never let you go."**_

 _ **When all those shadows almost killed your light**_

 _ **I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone,"**_

 _ **But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight.**_

* * *

Joker pushed a strand of hair behind Harley's ear, looking down at her while she rested in his lap, "It's going to be okay, baby. I'm here, shh.."

Harley was sobbing, she reached up to stroke J's cheek, but failed. She was too weak to do so, "Joker," J sighed, whenever she said his full name, it was as if she was tugging on his heartstrings, "I love you." Harley's eyes met his, and he wiped her tears, giving her a weak but pure smile. He planted a passionate kiss on her lips as a response, she quickly kissed him back. She felt safe, even after what had just happened. J pulled away from her, and leaned down towards her ear.

"Pumpkin," he whispered. Harley closed her eyes, and half smiled.

"Puddin," she said with a weak voice.

"I'm never going to let you go, never have, never will. You know that, right?" J planted a kiss on her cheek, moving back to his original position, watching her eyes open slowly.

"I know," Harley caressed his cheek, using all the energy she had left, "But don't leave me, I need you." She whimpered.

"I won't, I wouldn't leave you for the world. Especially not here, especially not like this.." he trailed off, getting lost in her blue eyes - full of compassion, love, and restlessness. _If I only I could tell her how much she means to me._

* * *

Ugh, sorry that it's so short, but I'm off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz! ...Well, more like off to write the first chapter. Cya! :)


	2. Meeting Mistah J

Authors Note:

Finally! The first chapter, done and published. Yay! Thanks to all of you readers ;)

* * *

 ***Chapter One***

"Secrets"

One Republic

 ** _I need another story_**  
 ** _Something to get off my chest_**  
 ** _My life gets kinda boring_**  
 ** _Need something that I can confess_**

* * *

"You're serious? The Joker?" Harleen gasped, looking at Phillip Gramm who had just made her aware of her new subject.

"Yes, the one and the only," Phillip smiled and patted the small blonde on the back, "Well, have fun!" with that, he began to walk past the frozen woman, as thoughts ran through her mind.

"That's it? You're just going to say 'Have fun' and walk away from me?!" Harleen said loudly, turning to look at his back as he walked down the hall. She rolled her eyes and went to get Joker's case file, and headed back to her office. She opened the creaking oak door, her heels clacking on the linoleum. She sat in the black office chair that was pushed under her desk and threw the case file down. She opened it to the first file; it was information on him.

 **Alias: The Joker**

 **True Identity: Unknown**

 **Hair: Green**

 **Eyes: Green**

 **Skin: Chalk white**

 **Markings: Many scars, many tattoos**

 **Age: 25-40**

Harleen shrugged when she reached the markings part, she assumed there was just so many scars and tattoos that it wasn't worth counting. His age wasn't even documented; it was just a range that they developed overtime. She moved the page containing the little information on the man, and revealed a photo of him. The blonde was taken back by this; he was just so attractive. _Wow_ , she thought, _this might not be so bad after all_. She eyed the 'damaged' tattoo on his forehead, the star next to where his left eyebrow would be – if it wasn't nonexistent – and the J under his right eye. Scars were all over his face, and his green eyes felt like they were piercing into her soul. He was wearing a blood red lipstick. She sighed, she was lost in this photo of him. So much time went by, without her noticing. There was a rapping of knuckles on the door.

"Dr. Quinzel, we've got your patient here for ya," a familiar voice said, she recognized it immediately. It was Buck, one of the newer guards. She quickly got up, realizing how hungry she was, she had skipped her lunch break since she was lost in her thoughts. She dusted herself off, and readjusted her blue skirt, her black heels tapping as she walked over to the door. She put her hand on the cold, metal handle. _Breathe in, breathe out._ She pulled the door open with a smile.

"Hello Buck, thanks for bringing him over to my office, how sweet." she tried desperately to avoid eye contact with The Joker.

"Just doing my job mam'." Buck said in a rough voice, smiling. He pushed the Joker into the room. He was handcuffed – it was safer that way. Buck walked away, and Harleen shut the door slowly. Joker had found his way over to his chair and sat down, she did so as well.

"Hello, Mr. Joker, I figured today we'd start off with getting to know each other. So, what would you like to be called, sir?" Harleen said, still avoiding eye contact. She looked down at her note pad and held the red pen up against her nude lips, thinking and waiting for his response.

"Cut the act, sweetcheeks. We don't have to be all formal, do we..." Joker trailed off, he leaned in closer to her, reading her nametag, "…Harleen?" he shook his head. _No, that name just won't do for such a beautiful creature like herself. Too bad I'll have to kill her though; just look at those curves…_.

"Please," she blushed at his words, even though there wasn't really anything special about them. She stopped blushing, and made eye contact, he was stunning. _No, don't blow this out of proportion, get your act together Harleen. He's just a patient, and he will be your best case yet. You will cure him, and finish his file. He will make your career soar._ "Only call me Dr. Quinzel, or Doc, but only if you're a good boy." She giggled, not realizing what she said until the last minute.

"I can be a good boy, Doc." He purred, leaning closer towards her. She could feel his warm breath on her face, brining heat to her cold skin. He took his handcuffs off, Harleen didn't know how, but, quite frankly, she didn't care one bit.

"O-Oh...?" she gasped, taken back. If she was being honest, she was already turned on just a bit. He smiled, and twirled a loose strand of her hair around his finger. She noticed his silver grill, it was oddly attractive, "S-So, uhm, what do you want me to call you, Mr. Joker?" she murmured, and in a blink he was back in his chair, handcuffs placed neatly in the middle of the table. He put on a serious face, thinking about a good name for his sweet girl to call him.

"Mister J." he grinned, and looked at her, waiting for her to repeat it. He wanted to hear it roll off her tongue, wanted to know how it sounded when she said it using her beautiful voice.

"Okay, Mistah J," she stopped hiding her Brooklyn accent, it was just not worth it. Especially since she felt so comfortable around this man. When J heard her accent, he was taken back, but he chuckled. "We're gonna start with some simple questions." Again, in a blink of an eye, J had moved. He was standing behind Harleen, playing with her hair. He ran it through his hand and tugged on it lightly every once in a while. The blonde moaned lightly, and J smiled.

"So, the questions, Harleen..." he shook his head, he couldn't get over how wrong that name was, "Wait, wait, wait, dollface. Before we begin, I need to tell you something." She nodded, waiting for him to tell her, "Your name just, it isn't right for such a beautiful creature like yourself. Harley Quinn sounds much, much better… so much more fitting for you," he tugged her hair, and leaned closer to her ear, and bit it lightly, his breath making butterflies flutter in her stomach. She let out a moan, "You'll be my little Harlequin."

She nodded, accepting the new name she had been given. She liked it, "O-Okay…" She stuttered, he kissed her cheek, and went back to playing with her long hair. She blushed, she was giving in so easily to him, "N-Now for the questions, to let me know more about you. W-What's your favorite animal…?" he tugged her hair, causing her to bite her bottom lip.

"Mmm... favorite animal?" he repeated, "Cats. They're nice I suppose." Suddenly, he spun Harley's chair around, to face him. He lifted up her chin and pulled her face close to his. He leaned in towards her, only a few inches separating them. She wanted him to close the gap, wanted him to kiss her. He barely knew this man, this gangster, but she wanted him. She didn't know why; but she had a gut feeling that they were soulmates. He picked her up, and laid her on the table. No; he wasn't going to run right to second base, he was more decent than that. When he had set her down, he walked a few steps back.

"Don't move, pumpkin." He said sweetly. She obeyed. He eyed her curves, every inch of her body; perfection. Her face was one of an angel. _Maybe I won't kill her after all. I'll observe her… then I'll make a decision._ He took a step closer, and another, and another – until he was hovering above her. He smiled, and pulled her up into a sitting position. He put one hand on the left side of her neck, and put his right on her back. She loved his touch, she turned to jelly because of all the physical contact they've had just throughout just this one appointment. She smiled, looking deeply into his eyes. His expression was soft, happy, at peace it seemed. But deep inside, he was angry. Angry because he wanted Harley, angry because he was in Arkham. _No, I won't kill her, I'll just set her free; make her mine._ He pushed her down, her head thumped off the metal table. She winced at the pain, but giggled still. He left his hand still on the left side of her neck, but used his right to play with her hair.

"Mam, I've come to collect the Jo…" Buck trailed off, his eyes darted from Harleen to the Joker, he saw his hand on her neck, his other tugging lightly on her hair. His handcuffs were laying on the floor. He couldn't see Harley's face, but he assumed that J was hurting the woman. "STOP THIS INSTANT, JOKER!" he whipped around, fire in his eyes; he was angry. He was being accused of hurting Harley, when that was not his plan for this meeting. He was being soft, and this man ruined it all.

"Hello, Buck." He growled. Harley had a frightened look on her face; she was finally beginning to see the evil side of J, the one everyone talked about. But, to her surprise, his fists unclenched, and he picked up the handcuffs. He put them on himself. He turned around, winked at Harley, and walked over to Buck. Buck grabbed the gangster's shoulder.

"I'm going to request a strait jacket for you and a day of solitary. If this happens again, it'll be a week, and a new doctor." He dug into J's shoulder, and he grimaced at Buck, "Did he hurt you bad ?" The Joker smiled when Buck said Miss, now he knew she wasn't married – good – now he had to figure out if she had a boyfriend. He assumed not, but if she did, expect him gone, by J's orders.

"I..I.." she shook her head from side to side, signaling a no, "No, no he didn't." a tear ran down her soft cheek, knowing that this was all being looked at wrong. _He didn't hurt me, but if I told Buck what happened… I'd get fired; I'd never see Mistah J again…_

"Good." With that, Buck left, off to throw Joker back into his cell, and to request solitary and a strait jacket. He shut the door behind him, leaving Harley alone. She ran her hand on the very warm part of her neck where J's hand had been. It had only been minutes, maybe even seconds, since he had touched her with his strong hands, but she already missed the contact. Sighing, she readjusted her clothes, put her notepad and pen away, got her purse, and called it a day.

* * *

Final Note:

Yay! I'm really happy with this chapter. I know I skipped a lot of possible dialogue chances, but I really wanted to jump right in with the romantic kind of things, showing how love at first sight really did happen for this insane couple. Thanks for reading! Byeee (:


	3. What Just Happened?

Author's Note:

So, I had a ton of extra time today! I decided to post three chapters today; originally it was going to be one solid, long one, but I decided to do a different route. If you couldn't tell; I write a ton, and it's my favorite hobby. This specific chapter is a little rocky on structure, but I promise the next two are very smooth and built well.

* * *

 ***Chapter Two***

"I'm Not in Love"

10cc

 _ **I'm not in love**_

 _ **So don't forget it**_

 _ **It's just a silly phase I'm going through**_

* * *

Harley tossed and turned in her bed. She was refusing the fact she was in love with J. She knew she was, deep down in her heart, but her? A physiatrist? And an insane, gangster, criminal? No; not possible. What happened during that appointment – it was a one-time thing. Yeah, she won't let that happen again. She turned so she was laying on her back, staring up at the ceiling. Glow-in-the-dark star stickers adorned the plain white paint, put there by her friend Candace's daughter, before they moved all the way to Michigan. The blonde sighed, and shut her eyes. Memories of just hours ago replayed in her mind…

" _I can be a good boy, Doc." He purred, leaning closer towards her. She could feel his warm breath on her face, bringing heat to her cold skin. He took his handcuffs off, Harleen didn't know how, but, quite frankly, she didn't care one bit._

" _Your name just, it isn't right for such a beautiful creature like yourself. Harley Quinn sounds much, much better… so much more fitting for you," he tugged her hair, and leaned closer to her ear, and bit it lightly, his breath making butterflies flutter in her stomach. She let out a moan, "You'll be my little Harlequin."_

…she shook her head, _I have to stop,_ she thought, _I don't love him, right? No; not possible. I don't even know the guy that well, love at first sight isn't a thing._ She shut her eyes, a tear running down her face, as half of her doubted the feelings in her heart, and the other half realized she didn't have a chance with him anyway. Why try if he's just gonna use her as a bitch, and then throw her to the curb? She rolled her eyes at the thought. She wanted him, and she was going to have him...eventually.

* * *

J sat in the middle of his solitary cell, which he liked to call a dungeon, in a strait jacket. He was counting down the hours until he got to see Harley again. Not because he wanted to; no, he just wants to observe her, right? He's never had strong feelings for anyone, so why now? He jerked around, moving his arms in the little room he had in the tight jacket just to get a bit more comfortable. He decided he wanted to bring out the other side in Harleen, the one he deemed as Harley, the one he brought out in their first appointment, just to toy with it. See how she operated. He looked over, through the tiny glass window, and saw Geoffrey, a guy on his payroll.

"Boss," Geoffrey said in a really deep voice, "I've got the files on Harleen Quinzel that you asked for." He held up the orange folder to the window. J grunted.

"How do you expect me to go through them? I've got no access to my hands, dumbass. Give 'em to me once I get out of this jacket."

"Yes, sir." Geoffrey walked away, putting the file into his jacket. J rolled his eyes, and went back to thinking about Harleen. He reimagined her, wondering what she'd look like once his plans were completed. He laughed, a scary, loud laugh. A few minutes went by, and he decided to fall asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Get up, you pathetic excuse for a man," Joker opened his eyes, glaring at the person speaking to him. It was Penelope Abernathy, the secretary of Arkham Asylum, "It's been 24 hours. We'll get you out of this jacket, and then you'll have your appointment with Miss. Quinzel."

"Miss. Quinn." He murmured, silently correcting Penelope.

"Excuse me?" she said, as guards grabbed J by his arms. J was suddenly knocked out, everything shutting down.

* * *

About an hour later, J woke up. He was dizzy and confused, vision blurred. As he slowly returned to normal, he could make out a blonde woman at a desk typing on a laptop. He smiled, _My little pumpkin – what a great thing to wake up to._ His vision returned, and he looked around – it was her office, of course, but he glanced down to the table. A notepad and red pen sat on her side, waiting for her to write notes, and on his side, he was handcuffed to the table. He growled and rolled his eyes at the fact. "Oh, Harleeyyy…" he purred, his speech slurred as aftermath of the drugs he was given. She slowly closed the laptop and slid it into a drawer.

"Hello, Mr. Joker." She said in a firm voice. He put on a puzzled face, and his smile faded. She walked over and took a seat in her chair.

"What's with the sudden formalities, Doc?" He said softly, hiding a disappointed and angry tone.

"What happened during our last appointment was not appropriate. For now on, you'll address me as Dr. Quinzel, or Doc, and I will address you as Mr. J." She frowned _._

"Whatever." He murmured, "I thought we had something Harleen."

"So, tell me, what drove you into crime?" she had totally ignored his remark.

"Don't ignore me Harleen." He growled, using a firm voice. She looked into his eyes; they were full of anger, and disappointment. He was disappointed that she'd try to just dismiss him, act as if he was just another patient.

"Answer the question."

"You bitch," he slid out of the cuffs, with his normal trick – one he's never told anyone – and walked over to her. He spun her chair to face her, and she shut her eyes and turned away. He slapped her, hard, on her cheek.

"P-Please just sit down and b-behave…" she cried out, desperate. She didn't realize until she saw the absolute fury in his eyes that she had fucked up, big time.

"What makes you think you're so fucking entitled to order me around?" he squeezed her thighs, digging his nails into her skin. He drew blood, not on purpose, but he did. The warm, red liquid caught on his fingers. She started sobbing.

"I-I'll call t-the..augh…" she winced, as he grabbed her chin, "…the guards…"

"You wouldn't dare." He growled, and he started choking her. She gasped for air, trying to pry his hand off her small neck. Unfortunately, she was too petite to fight him. Her vision was starting to blur, and her face was turning to a purple color. He let her go, and she was panting, sobbing, and trying to crawl away into a corner. He slowly walked over to her once she had curled up in the back corner of the office.

"P-Please Mistah J… I'm sorry…" she begged for forgiveness, she didn't want to die. Not here, not now. She was only 25, she had such a life ahead of her. He scooped her up, and then laid her flat down on the floor. He leaned down on top of her, their faces only inches apart. He grabbed her wrists and moved her arms above her head.

"It's fine." He purred. He was still filled with rage, but didn't want to hurt her more than he already had. _Why do I feel bad? I shouldn't feel bad for her; I hurt people all the time, and I never show remorse…_ He shook off the confusing thought, and started kissing her neck, where bruises were appearing from his tight grip. He bit her lightly, his cold grill touching her warm skin. She arched her back and moaned, he had forgiven Harley so easily, she was so thankful; still sad, and confused, but thankful, happy from his touch. He loved her moans, they were music to his ears. He moved to the other bruise, and manipulated his tongue, she let out an even deeper, louder moan. Normally, Harley wouldn't react like this, but there was something special about this man, this gangster, this criminal.

He suddenly pulled away, planted a kiss on her forehead, and walked over to put his cuffs back on. He sat back down, watching Harley. She slowly got up, she had a fire going on down below; she wanted him so bad, it was physically painful. She sat down across from him. As soon as she sat down, a timer went off. Their appointment was over. Her door slammed open, and Buck gathered up Joker. He turned and smiled at Harley.

"What just happened?"


	4. Presents

Author's Note:

\- Sexy time below, heh; forgive me, as it's not the best.

* * *

 ***Chapter Three***

"Carousel"

Melanie Martinez

 _ **Why did you steal my cotton candy heart?**_

 _ **You threw it in this damn coin slot,**_

 _ **And now I'm stuck, I'm stuck**_

* * *

Harley sighed, wondering how she could make it up to J. She felt bad for disrespecting him, and yes, she did realize how submissive she was being, but she can admit; yes, even though she was sobbing when he hit her, it was such a thrill, and she kind of… enjoyed it? Suddenly, a thought popped into her mind. _Mistah J likes cats! I'll get him a kitty! Perfect._ She smiled, giggling, and changed out of her pajamas into some casual street clothes.

She drove to a Ma and Pa shop that was nearby, that she knew for a fact sold stuffed animals. She shut off the car, and walked inside. When she had pulled the door open, a bell went off. A plump woman fast-walked up to the counter, a wide smile on her face, "How may I help you this evening?"

"I just need a cat plush." Harley beamed, pointing over the counter towards shelves full of antiques. Among them were homemade animal plushes. The woman nodded and grabbed a cat one off the bottom shelf. She rang it up. Harley placed a twenty-dollar bill on the counter, "Keep the change, mam'" she grabbed the plush and skipped back to her car. She realized then, that she was looser – she wasn't as formal or stuck up as she normally was. _I think he's taught me something, without realizing it – he's made me happier! Or insane, who knows._ The blonde giggled again, and got in her car, and drove home to wrap up the present and sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, J was reading through the file on Harleen that Geoffrey had slid through the bars of his cell. There was not a ton of information, but just enough for him to do an overview.

 **Name: Quinzel, Harleen**

 **Aliases: None**

 **Age: 25**

 **Eyes: Blue**

 **Hair: Blonde**

 **Skin: Fair**

 **Criminal Record: N/A**

The rest was fingerprints, her address, car, and a photo-copied picture of her driver's license. He gave a mental note to himself to raise Geoffrey's pay, considering he went even to the extent to steal her license, and then successfully return it without being caught. But then J caught something scribbled in bad handwriting on the last page…

' **Master in gymnastics'**

…J grinned, thinking of how useful that would be when she was in battle, and for other, more exciting reasons – well, exciting for him at least... _God, you're thinking with your dick again_ he said to himself. He closed the file, and shoved it in his pillowcase, and then laid down on the cold, sheet-covered, metal bed he had in the corner of his cell.

* * *

The hours rolled by, and after a few appointments with Harley's other patients, it was time for her to see Joker. She quickly hid the present in her jacket, and sat down at the table. The door opened, and Buck, once again, led him in and sat him down. As soon as Buck left and shut the door, Harley hurried over and locked it. As she sat back down, J raised an eyebrow at her. He slipped out of his handcuffs, like usual, and waited for her to speak up. A wide grin spread across her face, and she reached in her lab coat, pulling out the purple box with a green ribbon. She pushed it towards him, "I got you something, I hope you'll like it, Puddin." He chuckled, and undid the ribbon. He took the top of the box off gently, and picked up the cat plush inside.

"You're so sweet, Baby." He purred. He wasn't a soft person, Harley knew that, even still she had gotten him a stuffed animal. He just appreciated the effort, "What's this for, anyhow?"

"I wanted to apologize for yesterday…" she murmured, loud enough he could hear it, but quiet enough to know she didn't want to talk about it. He nodded.

"Y'know what else you could do to make it up to Daddy, pumpkin?"

"And what is that?" she giggled.

"I need a machine gun." He said, quite calmly. Her eyes widened, but she nodded, "Now, time for your present." She put on a puzzled face, and he winked. He got up, scooping her out of the chair. He held her close to him, and passionately kissed her, their tongues fighting for dominance. He won, of course. She put her legs around his waist, tugging on his hair with one hand, the other on his bare chest. He squeezed her thigh gently, and she moaned into the kiss. He pulled away, and laid her on the metal table where they normally sat. He leaned over her.

"I want you, Mistah J…" she purred. He laughed.

"Say please."

"Please, let me have you…"

"Let me have you what...?"

"Please, let me have you, Daddy." He smiled at that, and slid her lab coat off of her. He kissed her neck and nibbled at her skin while he unbuttoned her shirt. She moaned loudly, wanting more of him. His touch was her drug. He slid her skirt off, leaving kisses down her stomach. She bit her lip as he tore off her undergarments. She was exposed, vulnerable. He stared at this beauty below him, she was all his. He cupped her breast, massaging it. He gave her a rough, fiery kiss; as soon as she responded to it, he pulled away to nibble her earlobe. He used his free hand to rub her clit. She moaned lightly.

"O-Oh… Mistah J…"

"You're so wet for Daddy, aren't ya, doll?" he purred. She nodded, biting her lip. He moved his hands off of her, causing her to whine at the absence of his touch, and slowly put two long, pale fingers inside of her. She moaned, arching her back. He made his pace faster, rougher. She moaned deeply and tugged at his hair, causing him to growl. He leaned in and kissed her neck, biting her delicate skin with his cold grill.

"J… J I'm-I'm gonna…- "she panted, and he grinned against her collarbone. He looked at her, watching her crumble.

"Cum for me, baby." He whispered into her ear, setting her off. She moaned loudly, reaching her climax. As she did so, he pulled his fingers out of her, cleaning them off with his tongue, "You're so sweet, Harley."

With that, he walked away, leaving her as a panting mess on the table. That was her punishment; she didn't get to have _him,_ even though she pleaded. She slowly got up and got dressed, J watched her, grinning. She loved him and he knew that, even if she hadn't said it yet.

"Did you like your present, sweetcheeks?" he laughed, she smiled at him. There was passion in her eyes; lust in his.

"Very much. Thank you, Puddin'." she purred, walking over and running a hand up his chest, and leaning in to kiss him.

"No, Harley." J said, grabbing her wrists, "I have plans to make." He walked over to the table and picked his handcuffs up off the floor, sliding them back on. Buck walked in, grabbing Joker as the timer went off.

 _He's stolen my heart, that man._


	5. Run Away

Author's Note:

Ah! I'm actually super, super proud of this chapter. I think my writing skills are getting better, whaddya think, hm? Anywho, I may of forgotten Mistah J didn't have eyebrows for a short moment, so if it mentions his eyebrows, my fault – woopsies!

* * *

 ***Chapter Four***

YOUTH

Troye Sivan

 _ **What if, what if we run away**_  
 _ **What if, what if we left today**_  
 _ **What if, we say goodbye to safe and sound**_  
 _ **What if, what if we're hard to find**_  
 _ **What if, what if we lost our minds**_  
 _ **What if, we looked and fall behind and then never found**_

* * *

Harley walked home that day, leaving her car in the parking lot of Arkham Asylum. She wanted to get to know her surroundings, the ones she never approached due to her fear of the dangers in Gotham. She wanted to smell the gasoline of buses and cars, see the flickering flames of cigarettes in alleys, feel the chipping paint on the cafe walls, hear the voices of others. It was at _least_ a two-hour walk, not counting how slow Harley was walking so she could absorb the feelings of the outsiders.

She opened the door to her apartment complex, her hair soaking wet, her clothes dripping; it was always raining in Gotham, or so it seemed. She trudged her way up the stairs, reaching her apartment. She pushed the door open and flicked on the lights. She let out a relieved yawn and locked the door behind her. Day-old coffee sat in the coffee pot, papers spread out all over her desk, blankets and books covered the couch.

Ignoring the organized mess around her, she walked into her bedroom and peeled off her clothes. She slipped on an old, ratty t-shirt and slippers, walking back into the living space. She dumped out the old coffee, rinsed the pot, and put it back for the next morning. She scooped a book off the couch, only glancing at it for a moment to realize it was the first volume of her three-book collection of Shakespeare, and held it lazily. She picked up the papers on her desk and put them in a messy pile. Finally, she shut off the light and went to her room to climb into bed and read a few Shakespearean scenes. She fell asleep with the book in her hands, causing it to slide off the bed and make a thump on the floor.

* * *

Joker, on the other hand, was not enjoying himself. His insomnia prevented him from sleeping, forcing him to listen to the voices in his head and think about Harley Quinn. He planned out what he would do to her in his was becoming too much to remember, so he banged on the bars of his cell, making Geoffrey wake up. He turned and faced J, "Yes, Boss?"

"I need a pen, and paper." J said slowly.

"Why?" Geoffrey asked quietly, but J snapped his fingers, signaling not to ask questions and to scurry off and do his job. Geoffrey did, and returned only seconds later, out of breath from running. He slid the pen and paper through the bars, and turned around again. J huffed, and started writing his plans down.

 _ **Creating Harley Quinn**_

 _Step one: Ask her to escape with me_

 _Step two: If she refuses step one, don't lose your temper, just say okay and come back for her later_

 _Step three: Bring her home_

 _Step four: Fry her brain, so all she knows is her love for me_

 _Step five: Tell her about the surprise_

 _Step six: Give her the surprise_

 _ **Perfect.**_

J grinned, and slid the paper in his pocket of his sweatpants. He pushed the pen back out of the cell. He laid down, and tried to sleep; and failed at it. He growled, and shut his eyes anyway, mimicking sleep so passersby won't think he's still wide awake.

* * *

When Harley woke up, she quickly got dressed and chugged a cup of coffee. She ran outside, remembering she didn't have her car with her. _Screw it_. She needed to get to work, and there was only one way. She walked back into the complex and banged on the door of her friend Lola's apartment. Lola opened the door hesitantly, she had obviously just woken up, but smiled when she saw Harley.

"Harleen! Hey! Can I help you?" Lola said in a groggy – faded almost – voice.

"Yeah, I was wondering if I could borrow your car?"

"Uhm," Lola raised her eyebrow, "Sure, why?"

"I left mine at Arkham, I hitched a ride with Charles."

"Oh! Okay, yeah, I'll fetch the keys." Lola walked away, leaving Harley in the doorway. She returned shortly after she left, and dropped the keys into Harley's hand, smiling, "Bye, H!"

"Bye, Lola." Harley walked away, and started up Lola's truck. She drove down to a gun shop nearby to get the machine gun J asked for. She hopped out of the vehicle and walked into the shop. She eyed all the guns on the racks and shelves, some in glass cases, others out in the open in all their glory.

"How may I help you?" asked a big burly man, who was cleaning the counter.

"I need a machine gun." Harley said, with big bright eyes and a wide smile appearing on her face. The man nodded.

"What kind?"

"Surprise me."

"Well, okay kiddo." He laughed, and went to the back of the store as Harley eyed a Chiappa Rhino 60DS, she liked it, so she put it on the counter, ignoring the price. The man had returned, holding a M60. The man was about to speak, but Harley shushed him.

"I'll take both, please." She batted her eyelashes, and the man shrugged. He rang them both up, Harley didn't even look at the price, and placed a stack of 100-dollar bills on the counter, "Ammo too." The guy's eyes widened, and he grabbed ammo for both of the weapons.

"Anything else, mam?"

"Nope."

"Can I see your papers-" the man was cut off by Harley, again.

"Nope." She placed two more stacks, took the guns and ammo, and skipped off, grabbing a knife as she left the shop. She had bribed her way out of having to show papers, using _stolen_ money; where she had got it from? That was for her to know and everyone else to find out. As she got back in the truck, realization struck her.

 _Did I really just do that? AND get away with it?! I guess Mistah J is wearing off on me._ Harley giggled, and drove to Arkham.

* * *

J opened his eyes, checking his pocket to make sure the paper was still safe and sound in his pocket. To his relief, it was there. He got up, still handcuffed, of course, and banged his cuffs off the bars, making a loud clanging noise. Geoffrey walked over to where J was making a racket, "Stop that, Boss, you're gonna get you and I both in trouble."

"I'm hungry." J growled, rolling his eyes. Geoffrey sighed and wondered off, going down to the worker's lounge to fetch some chips from a vending machine.

 _Always getting things, grabbing things, researching things for the Boss. I would quit, but the pay is good and he would kill me if I told him I want to leave._ Geoffrey took his good old' time getting back, he could tell because by the time he had returned to J's cell, he was sitting down in the center of it, which was normal for the most part. But, his eyes were filled with anger, discomfort, and hunger. When he saw Geoffrey return, J got up and snatched the bag out of his hand, slipping out of the cuffs so he could eat comfortably instead of struggling with those restraints on. His face went softer as he ate, curing his hangry-ness.

He threw the empty back through the bars and sat, listening to the voices in his head, waiting for his time with his precious Harlequin.

* * *

Harley pulled the machine gun out from under her desk where it had been hidden, and put it on the metal table. The door to her office slammed open, hinges squeaking in desperate need to be oiled. J was pushed into the room by Buck, and the door was slammed shut, causing a vase on Harley's desk to fall off and break. She rolled her eyes, and then walked over to J, "I got what you asked for." She smiled, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. The gangster slid off his handcuffs, and they fell on the floor, making a loud clanging noise. He walked over to the table, and picked up the machine gun.

"Not bad, sweetcheeks, not bad. Daddy forgives you now." He purred. His eyes full of bloodthirst and passion, Harley could swear she saw a gleam of love in them, but didn't bring it up; she was afraid he'd refuse the fact he was in love, even though Harley knew he truly did – at least a little, right? She giggled, and walked back over to her desk, getting her gun she got for herself and the ammo out from under the desk as well, dropping the ammo on the table, and holding her own gun in her dominant hand. J raised his nonexistent-eyebrows in surprise, "Where'd you get the money to buy all of this?"

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out, Puddin." She put a wide, goofy grin on her face that actually frightened him a bit, knowing she was starting to go mad. She wasn't being serious at all.

"I see I'm rubbing off on you." He put an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. He kissed her neck, and she let out a moan. He chuckled, and made eye contact with her, "But now, we have to be serious, pumpkin."

She put on a puzzled face, "Okay."

"I have a question to ask you, Harley, and I want a yes or no answer." His eyes hardened, his lips in a bit of a frown, and his nonexistent-brows were furrowed.

"Okay."

"Will you escape with me?"

"W-What do you mean, Pud?"

"I'll break out of this hellhole, and we can run away together. Start a life together. Just you and me." He said sternly, Harley had a worried, confused look on her face. Her bright eyes were gone, Harleen was replacing the easy-going Harley that was taking her place that day.

"I…"

"Hmm?"

"I'll go with you." She purred, Harley slowly taking over Dr. Quinzel again. She ran a hand up his chest and bit her lip. He shook his head, and she removed her hands, throwing her arms over his shoulders like they were originally. She pouted.

"Music to my ears, Baby." He still had a stern look, but J was actually happy; a feeling he hadn't had in quite a while. He walked away from her, plucking the gun out of her hand. He loaded them both, laughing manically. She watched him, curling a strand of her hair around her finger. Dr. Quinzel was almost gone, permanently, but she would come back. J knew that, so he took advantage of the fact she wasn't currently there, and shoved the gun back into Harley's hand, he kissed her jawline and nibbled her skin with his cold grill, "Let's go kick some ass, eh?"

"Yep." She said hesitantly, she wasn't ready to kill someone, but she had to. She needed to, to be with the love of her life. The one who stole her cotton candy heart. The one who she wanted to run away with.


	6. Guns, Cops, and Death

Author's note:

\- Two chapters in a day? You know it, baby! I really was hoping I could pump three out, but I still have an hour until I've gotta dash; so I'll try my best!

* * *

 ***Chapter Five***

You Know You Like It

DJ Snake, AlunaGeorge

 _ **You know you like it but it drives you insane**_  
 _ **You know you like it but it drives you insane**_  
 _ **You know you like it but you're scared of the shame**_  
 **What you want, what** _ **you gonna do?**_  
 _ **You know you like it but it drives you insane**_  
 _ **Follow me 'cause you know that you wanna feel the same**_  
 _ **You know you like it but it drives you insane**_  
 **What you want, what** _ **you**_ _**gonna do?**_

* * *

J's arm was wrapped around Harley's waist, holding her close to him. She was smiling, but inside - even though she was excited – she was lost, confused, puzzled; unaware of what was happening in this moment, in this time. She shook it off, rolling her eyes at herself. J kicked the door open, causing the rusty, desperate-to-be-oiled hinges to break, so the door fell over. J's muscular arm left Harley's waist, and he started laughing a shiver inducing laugh. Before anyone could react, the insane maniac started shooting the unarmed, innocent workers. They all fell to the ground, screaming and bleeding out. J nudged Harley, "Common Pumpkin, Daddy wants to see ya shoot." He pointed a bleach-white finger at someone across the room, they hadn't faced the Joker's wrath yet, but they still stood unmoving.

 _They're in shock,_ Harley thought, Harleen was returning, making her happiness subdued, _I can't kill someone in shock; they're innocent, unarmed._ Her goofy smile started to fade, causing the fire and bloodthirst in J's eyes to become stronger.

"Don't leave me, Harley," he growled, "Just shoot. Don't think, just proceed." She took a deep breath. She raised her gun, hand shaking, and shot. Everything seemed to go in slow-motion. The bullet shooting through the air, breaking the skin of the doctor across the room, going through his lung and out the other side. Harley started to panic.

"I just killed someone!" she screeched, watching the body slide down the wall and thump onto the floor, "I…"

"You can tell me all about it later." J said. He was proud of her, but if he showed it, she wouldn't _try,_ and he needed her to _want_ his approval. Harley stopped feeling remorse, and started to chuckle at the thought of murder. She was finding it… fun? It gave her a rush like no other, one that you can't get from anything else. She hung onto her Puddin, and he raised a non-existent eyebrow. He was surprised by her sudden change in moods. That was the problem; Harley was taking over Harleen, but Harleen was fighting back, causing Harley to go all wonky and not know how to react to these soon-to-be-daily activities. She let go of him, sliding off her lab coat, walking away.

"Common' Puddin, we've got work to attend to." She laughed, and started walking away. He stood still, analyzing her words. He snapped back into reality and smirked. He walked up to her, playfully spanking her bottom, earning a wink and gasp from Harley. They walked together, Harley spinning her gun around in her hand and J holding his machine gun against his chest. They shot everyone who came in their way, plucking the jewelry and money off of their person. As they left the building, piles of dead bodies behind them, filling the building, the GCPD was already surrounding them. Harley rolled her eyes. She leaned closer to the Joker, and whispered into his ear, "I've got an idea. Follow me."

Normally, J would've gotten angry with her for trying to make him listen to her, but he was impressed with her skills; they seemed to come naturally. She skipped into the building, and he followed behind her. She ran up the stairs, to the top floor. She waited, leaning against the doors leading to the roof, playing with her gun. J appeared, he had ran behind her, but stopped every once in a while to pick up things they missed, like extra 'top secret' files and more things they could sell.

"About time you got here, Mistah J." he rolled his eyes at her, and pinched her, warning her that she was pushing him to anger. She jumped, and opened the door. He followed close behind. She leaned over the edge of the building, eyeing the GCPD down below. Jim Gordon had arrived to the scene, with his companion Harvey Bullock. She sighed. They were all hopelessly confused, "See, Puddin, they're so desperate to know where we went."

He finally had a slight idea of what she was planning, and he refilled his weapon with ammo. He laid down next to her on the roof, and started to shoot at all the cops below, cracking an evil laugh. Harley started shooting too, and all the police started falling to the ground, or trying to take cover. The two cowards – Gordon and Harvey – got in their cop car and sped away. After all the cops had dropped dead, Harley put her gun down, and started rolling around on the roof, laughing until she started crying. Once she was crying, she couldn't stop; the laughter faded and Dr. Quinzel was back for the day.

"I can't believe I killed all those people! Charles… and Amelie… a-and.." she stopped, glaring at Joker, "a-and it's all YOUR fault." she was curled up in a ball on the roof, crying, her cheeks red, anger burning inside of her.

"My fault? You did it, Harley!" he growled, he stood her up and slapped her right across the face. She stumbled backwards, falling off the building, her screams filling the air and piercing J's ears. She managed to catch on to a loose brick. Even though she was petite, it was still moving inch-by-inch as the seconds went by, she started kicking her feet in frustration, shaking, and her fear of heights was getting to her – she could faint any minute.

"H-Help!" she screeched, desperate, gasping for air – she was shutting down out of fear, terror even, and desperation. When she looked back up, J was gone. He had left the roof.

 _He probably ran off to let me die,_ she sobbed, _I should've known better…_

The brick crumbled beneath her hand, and she started falling. This was the end, and there was one more thing she had to do; confess her love for the Joker. As she plummeted to her death, she screamed, "I'm Harley Quinn, and I love the Joker."

As soon as she finished her confession, everything went black.

* * *

She shot her eyes open, her breathing was heavy and hoarse. Footsteps echoed throughout the room she was in. She sat up, she was freezing cold, only wearing her undergarments, "Who's there?" she cried out, confused and lost.

"Oh, don't worry Sugar, it's just Daddy." He finally came into her view, smiling, still dressed in his Arkham sweatpants and no shirt. She was relieved, but still confused.

"I'm cold." She shivered, uncertainty in her voice, she pulled her legs up against her chest trying to get warm. Suddenly, two strong arms wrapped around her along with a soft, purple blanket.

"Still cold?" he purred into her ear. She shook her head.

"I'm confused though. Mistah J, what happened?" she had been using her fake voice, to cover her Brooklyn accent, being she was _supposed_ to hate him right now, but she couldn't hate him; he almost killed her, but saved her.

"Well, you gave blamed me for your kills," she frowned, "and then I slapped you, and you took a tumble off the building, screaming for help, holding onto a brick or something. While you complained," she glared, "I ran down the steps, and caught you in my arms when you were plummeting to your, supposedly, sudden death!" he smiled, and kissed her softly, "Oh, and you confessed your love for me."

"Thanks for saving me, Daddy." She murmured, Harley shining through Harleen.

"Of course, sweetcheeks. Couldn't have my little Harlequin leaving me, could we?" he shook his head, answering for her, "I've brought you here; just to make sure you wake up so I can bring you home!"

"Home?" she said softly. All she wanted was to curl up in her bed… with J… she stopped herself, and he scooped Harley off the cot she was laying on, then realization hit her, "Wait, where are my clothes?"

"Don't worry, I didn't do anything to you," he grinned, "I got you new clothes, they're at our house."

"O-Our house?"

"Yep! Now let's go, dear, we have business to attend to."

* * *

End note:

\- oh, the twists, the twists, the lovely, confusing twists, am I right? Okay, well, there wasn't really a twist, but, you get the picture!


	7. Home Sweet Home

Author's Note:

(Three chapters in a day; that, my friend, is called an addiction to writing... and an Oprah present, heh!)

\- Mostly only sexy time below, woops. (I hope this chapter is good; I kinda rushed it! Stupid me.)

* * *

 ***Chapter Six***

Depreston

Courtney Barnett

 _ **We see police arresting**_

 _ **A man with his hand in a bag.**_

 _ **How's that for first impressions**_

 _ **This place seems depressing**_

* * *

Harley was curled up in the passenger's seat of J's purple Lamborghini as he slowly drove to _their_ new home. Police were arresting pickpockets, purse-snatchers, and robbers all up and down the street. This was a place for crime; the place J grew up. Old, forgotten memories triggered him. He pounded his fist against the roof of the car, growling and waking up his precious baby-girl sitting next to him. She rubbed her blue eyes, and held the blanket close to herself. She seemed so innocent, sitting there.

"What's wrong Puddin?" she said in a soft, soothing voice. In response, he grunted. "Look at me, J." he reluctantly looked at her. Her innocence, tranquility, and beauty calmed him down. The memories faded, and he focused on driving again. She yawned, and curled back up.

* * *

 _Look at her, look at how amazing she is. And she's all mine._

They pulled up to a gravel driveway, "Wake up, Pumpkin. We're home." He said, patting Harley lightly. She squirmed.

"Just… five minutes."

"No, Harley, we have to get inside."

"Fine." She grunted, and got out of the car. She was exposed, for the whole world to see. She had forgotten that she was half-naked. J got out as well, walking over to her. He scooped her up and carried her into the house, like a just-married couple. On the outside, it had been a broken, scratched up, thrown out building with chipping paint and rusty metals. On the inside, it was bright, covered in gold furniture and décor, bright lights turning on as soon as they entered. He sat her down on the floor, and shut the door. He turned, and smirked at Harley.

"Now, Harley, there is one thing we have to do to mark this as _our_ home."

"And what is that?" she asked. He didn't respond, just threw her over his shoulder and carried her up the marble staircase. She playfully pounded against his back, giggling. He opened a door, and threw her on a green-and-purple bed, with a thump. His eyes were full of hunger, passion, and fire. She bit her lip, knowing what was about to go down. She wanted it, no doubt. This man had almost killed her, yes, but he saved her too; from herself, from death, from a boring, average life.

He climbed on top of her, their chests pressed against each other, he kissed her neck, nibbling and manipulating her skin. She moaned. He had missed that sound; the sound of her pleasure being expressed. She pulled at his hair, his hands slipping under her to unclasp her lace bra. He pulled away to rip it off of her body.

"Beautiful," he purred, massaging her breasts. She ran a hand up his chest, feeling his muscles against her soft palm. He kissed her with a fiery passion, his arousal, along with Harley's, were making them both desperate for each other. J had hooked a finger along the side of her panties, about to pull them off of her, when the doorbell rang. He growled, pulling away from Harley.

"Leave it." She whined, not able to wait any longer. He shook his head.

"I've gotta get it Harls." He said, getting off of her. He walked out of the room and down the steps, rushing. He looked through the window at who was standing on the other side of the door.

 _Ugh, Cobblepot is here._

While J had a little chat with Penguin, Harley sat up on the bed, waiting for him to come back. After what seemed like an eternity, she took matters into her own hands. She slid off her panties and turned on her stomach, putting two fingers inside of herself. She did this slowly, making herself moan quietly. Thoughts of J popped into her head, causing her to pick up the pace. With her free hand, she covered her mouth as moans were trying to escape her. She tried to be as quiet as possible, so Penguin nor Joker heard her. Her eyes rolled back as she was reaching her climax, arching her back on impulse. She heard J's footsteps approaching the room, she laid on her back again and bit her lip

 _Fuck,_ she thought, _I'm a panting mess, I can't calm myself down now. Screw it._

He entered the room, and shut the door, resting his head against it. He turned to look at Harley, who was cleaning off her own fingers in her mouth, bare-naked, "Couldn't wait for me, eh?" he said, a mix of a growl and a purr. She shook her head, ashamed and embarrassed. He climbed back on top of her. His excitement grew, thinking of her pleasing herself. He lifted up her chin, "It's okay, I forgive you."

He planted a rough kiss on her lips. She felt him against her thigh, hardening. She reached for his sweatpants to pull them down, but he beat her to it. He quickly got off the bed, pulling them off all the way, and got back on top of her. She bit her lip, waiting for his next step. He bit her neck, hard, and positioned himself. The bite pulled a moan out of Harley, causing her to arch her back. Quickly, taking advantage of this, J pushed himself inside of her roughly. He wasn't being gentle at all, he wanted her, there, then.

"Oh, Mistah J!" Harley moaned loudly. She put her hands on his shoulders, her nails digging into them every time he thrusted. He grabbed her hips, pulling her even closer, going deeper into her. She finally drew blood, making him growl, his pace was practically bone-breaking. Her walls were tight around him. Harley threw her head back, her hands moving from his shoulders to the sheets, grabbing onto them. She moaned, one more thrust and they were both done for. One last time, J slammed into her. He bit down on her neck, manipulating the skin, as they both came. It was one heart, one body, one mind in that moment. He pulled out of her, collapsing on top of her.

"Have fun?" J purred, smiling against Harley's neck. She was slowly relaxing, out of breath.

"Oh, yes, of course, Daddy."

They both dozed off together, cuddled against one another.


	8. Tears, Rules, and Games

Author's Note:

\- I'm so sorry! I meant to have this up on Saturday, but I've been sick and I also went shopping yesterday. Believe me, I tried to get out of my plans, but I couldn't. I'll try to have two chapters up today to make up for it.

* * *

 _ **The Beginnings playlist is now available on Spotify!**_ **_Check my profile for the link!_**

 **\- Link currently isn't working, unfortunately; I'll update this chapter once it is. Sorry about that. -**

* * *

 ***Chapter Seven***

Lemon Eyes

Meg Myers

 _ **Hush now baby, there's no need to cry**_  
 _ **Let me wipe away those lemon eyes**_  
 _ **All your worries, such a waste of time**_  
 _ **You can't even see how much you're mine**_

* * *

Harley's eyes slowly opened as she awoke with blurry memories of the night before. She would've sat up, but she felt two muscular arms around her like a restraint, noticing she was baring it all. Everything came flooding back into her mind. She started sobbing, shaking, moving her head from side-to-side. She was having a panic attack; a very, very horrid one.

 _It must've been a dream; I couldn't have done it… But, if it was, how am I in_ _ **The Joker's**_ _arms? I'm becoming a monster… I am a monster…_

Harley's flailing and movements caused J to wake up, his grip on her waist tightening, "Harley? What's going on?" he half purred, half growled, "You've gone and woken me up," she stopped moving, but still cried.

"S-Sorry..." she stammered, tears dripping down her face, to her neck, to her chest. J turned her petite body to face him, wiping her tears.

"Why are you crying, Pumpkin?" he purred, kissing her collarbone gently.

"L-Last night…" her crying started to stop gradually due to J's soothing voice and motions. He lifted his head from where it had been resting, chuckling.

"You loved it, Harls," he grinned, "You know you did." She looked away in shame, but he grabbed her chin, "Look at me, baby, tell Daddy about how it felt when you fired a bullet, when you collected a life."

"I… I felt so, so alive. It was such a thrill, such a rush; one like no other." She said lightly, J nestling his head in the crook of her neck, kissing her softly. Harley gasped out of impulse.

"And, and… I just wanted to shoot more. I wanted to see the warm, red liquid pour onto the floor." She moaned as he bit her neck with his cold grill. He was definitely finding this a turn-on, he loved hearing her elaborate on the smooth shots she fired. His hands made their way to her hips, grabbing them roughly. All of a sudden, he let go of her, moving away.

"Glad to hear," he said, he had changed emotions so fast. The lust in his eyes was gone, now they were blank, "Go get me some breakfast, I'm hungry."

"Yes sir." Harley said, throwing her legs over the side of the bed, pushing herself up. J watched her intently.

"Your clothes are downstairs." He added, "In the lounge." Harley nodded, leaving the room.

She walked down the grand staircase, made of marble with a gold railing.

 _Where'd he get the money to buy this place, all this stuff? How'd he find it, anyhow?_

Harley walked into the lounge, raising an eyebrow. Two boxes sat in the middle of the room. One had 'clothes' scribbled onto it, the other had nothing. She carefully opened the first box, the one containing clothes, her jaw dropping. All of the clothes were _not_ her style. They were all very colorful, a mixture of bright and dark, and all of them showed off a ton of skin. She finally settled on the most appropriate things she could find; a red bodysuit that hugged her curves with a plunging v-neck, along with a tight, black miniskirt that barely made it past her bottom. She decided to go barefoot, but she did do her makeup, putting on a dark red lip instead of her normal nude or pink color.

Harley walked around the house, trying to find the kitchen. She had found 2 bathrooms, a dining room (that was probably rarely used), an office, and passed a room that had had a 'do not enter' sign on it before she finally found the kitchen. Harley pulled out two pieces of bread and stuck them in the toaster, "Easy enough," she murmured, "But I'm probably gonna be yelled at for taking so long..."

"Why would I yell at you for taking your time?" J said, standing behind Harley, wrapping his arms around her petite body. A shiver went down her spine when she heard him.

"I… I just thought that you would get mad at me…" she stammered, turning around to look at J. He was wearing no shirt still. _God, doesn't he know what shirts are?_ But he had thrown on some dark blue sweatpants.

"No, no, no… It's your first day," he grabbed her chin so she was looking up at him, "I'll give you some leeway." He grinned, turning around and walking away from her. He sat down at the breakfast bar, watching Harley's movements. She turned around, as she did so, the timer went off for the toast. She found a plate and carefully placed the toast on it.

"Here you are," Harley smiled, putting the plate in front of him. She sat down across from J. He quickly ate, then motioned Harley over.

"C'mere, baby." She walked over to him, and he patted his knee. She sat down in his lap, putting her arms around his neck for support, "I've gotta lay down some ground rules before I can have you running off."

"Rules?"

"Yes, rules, that you have to follow." Harley nodded, waiting for him to tell her, "First rule, if I say _**no,**_ I mean it. Second rule, don't go into my office or the room next to it. Third rule, you have to listen to me, at all times. Fourth rule, you are _**mine,**_ so don't go off flirting with other men, anyone who lays a hand on you will be **killed.** Finally, _**do NOT leave the house**_ without me or my permission. If you break any of those rules, you will be punished, Harls. Do you understand?"

"Yes," she giggled.

"Yes what?"

"Yes, Daddy."

* * *

Harley was up in their bedroom, painting her nails with black, blue, and red polish. Then a question popped into her mind.

 _How'd he know my favorite colors are red, blue, and black?_

She shook it off, but deep inside it lingered. After she finished painting her nails, she hopped off the bed. She was extremely bored, and didn't know what to do. She decided to get ready for bed, so she headed into the lounge and grabbed some nightclothes, but of course, she didn't have any. She grabbed a bra and panties that were both red and black and a blue slip dress. _Good enough._

Harley headed up the steps, going into the upstairs bathroom in the bedroom. She started running hot water into the vintage-looking tub, and filled it with vanilla bubble bath. She stripped down and got into the bath. She threw her legs over the side of it and decided to shave even though she just had the morning before. She washed herself with strawberry soap, then hopped out of the tub. She drained the water, dried herself off, and then threw on the clothes she had gathered. Harley picked up the clothes she had discarded of before she got into the bath, skipping down the stairs to run the wash. She eventually found the laundry room and ran a load of clothes.

She walked to J's office. She knew she wasn't supposed to go in, but she knocked anyway.

"Go away Harley." He growled, knowing it was her on the other side of the door.

"But I'm bored," Harley whined.

"Go find something to do then."

"Like you?" she giggled, leaning against the wall. _No answer._ Harley opened the door, carefully stepping inside. The scent of vanilla and strawberries filled the room when she entered. J was sitting at his desk, going through files. He looked up at the beautiful blonde standing in the doorway. His jaw dropped, but then he shook his head.

"Harley, don't you listen to rules? Get out."

"But I want you to play with me." She begged, twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

"As much as I'd love to play, I'm busy. Get out or I'll have to punish you." He said in a sing-song tone, but grunted afterwards.

"What kind of punishment?" she bit her lip, desperately trying to get him to want her. He thought for a moment, trying not to fuel the fire more than he already has with his choice of words.

"A spanking." He growled, realizing he had fueled the fire out of impulse.

"Is that a promise?"

"Just, just get out Harley." He said, looking away from her.

"Fine." She murmured, a gleam of disappointment and sadness in her blue eyes. She turned around, leaving the door wide open as she left. J turned, watching her leave in defeat. Harley trudged up the steps, going into the bedroom. She laid down in bed.

 _Two can play your game, J, whether you like it or not._


	9. Die Young

Author's note:

\- Ugh! Once again, a late chapter. So sorry; I had some personal drama come up, and the power went out so I couldn't post, but I'm working on a really big Marvel - DC crossover story I'll be writing. I'll still be updating on this one daily still, but the other will be in my free time so I'm not spamming 3 chapters in a row everyday. Anyways, here's chapter eight! Oh, and this is a two-part chapter, heh.

* * *

 ***Chapter Eight***

Die Young (Remastered Version)

Black Sabbath

 _ **Die young, die young**_

 _ **Can't you see the writing on the wall?**_

 _ **Die young, gonna die young**_

 _ **Someone stopped the fall**_

* * *

Harley had fallen asleep, not even waking up when J's weight had shifted her position on the bed. J had set the timer for 4 in the morning, due to his plans for Harley. The alarm went off, Harley pushing herself up, leaning against the headboard of the bed. J growled, his hand searching for the alarm on the bedside table, shutting it off. He got out of bed, stretching.

"Common, Harley, we've got business to attend to." J said, heading over to the closet to get changed.

"No." Harley growled, looking away from him.

"Harleen, I'm not going to fight with you today."

"That's not my name."

" _Harleen Frances Quinzel,_ get your perfect ass out of that bed and get yourself ready." J growled, walking over to her, hands in fists.

"You're not the boss of me." That comment set J off. He grabbed her wrist, pulling her off the bed. She fell onto the floor, J climbing on top of her. Harley winced, knowing what was coming next. He wrapped his hands around her neck, cutting off her air supply, Harley tried to gasp for air. She scratched at his hand, trying to get free from his grip. Her face started turning purple as J let go.

"I don't like hurting you, but you have to listen." He said in a sing-song tone. He walked back over to the closet, opening the doors. Harley got up slowly, tears in her eyes, bruises forming on her neck. She ran down the steps to get clothes out of her boxes. Harley decided she didn't want to wear what J got her, defying his caring offer, so she went to the laundry room and found her old clothes. She put on her blue blouse and tight, red pencil skirt. She threw on some old black heels and her old glasses, letting her long blonde hair fall onto her shoulders and down her back. Harley put on a nude lip and very light makeup. She walked back upstairs to where she had ran from J.

"Look, I'm ready. Happy now?" Harley growled. J spun around, his outfit consisted only of purple sweatpants.

"Why are you wearing that?" He questioned.

"Because I can." She simply said, emotionless, "Let's go Pud, let's just get whatever you have planned over with." With that, Harley walked out of the bedroom and to the front door, waiting for J.

He followed her, rage building up inside of him. He shook it off, grabbed the keys to the garage and the purple Lamborghini, heading out with Harley. They both got into the car, Harley looking out the window, motionless and silent.

"Harley," J huffed, waiting for her to stop her game of ignorance.

 _No answer._

"Harley, what's this all about?" he half-growled, half-murmured.

 _No answer._

"Why are we coming back here?" Harley finally said as J pulled the Lamborghini up to a parking space at Arkham Asylum.

"You'll see soon enough, baby." J laughed, a shiver-inducing laugh. He got out of the car, walking over to Harley's side. He swung the door open, helping her out. She took his hand while she got out, but let go as soon as she had stood up. Harley slammed the door shut, following J into the building, police tape littering the place.

They walked up a flight of stairs, and then into a room Harley was not familiar to. It was empty, aside from a metal table with leather straps on it, a cart with syringes, scalpels, and various bottles, along with one single lamp. She heard heavy breathing, she slowly looked in the corners of the room where there was counters and one-way glass. The door to the room on the other side of the glass was open, it was a room that was padded, video cameras in every corner of the ceiling. The two men the breathing was coming from were both from Joker's gang; Eyeball and Mr. Grin. They sent a shiver up Harley's spine when she looked at them.

Suddenly, J picked up Harley, setting her down on the metal table. He strapped her arms and legs down.

 _He's gonna kill me, he's really gonna kill me, I thought he loved me… I thought… I thought…_

Jonny Frost walked into the room, weaponless, wearing a suit. On the other hand, Eyeball and Mr. Grin were still armed, nevertheless. J walked around the table, circling the defenseless blonde. He picked up two paddles that were sitting on the cart, smearing conductive jelly onto them.

"Whattah ya gonna do, Mistah J?" Harley said in a heavy Brooklyn accent, trying to act calm, but a single tear made its way down her face, "Ya gonna kill me?" he sighed, pushing the light towards Harley's face, she whined quietly, her eyes shutting on impulse.

"Oh, I'm not gonna kill ya'." He smiled, moving the paddles in circular motions in the air.

Harley's eyes opened, out of fear and hopefulness, but J put a belt inside her mouth as she went to speak.

"I'd never kill ya', baby," he looked into her fearful eyes, "I'm just gonna hurt ya, really, really, bad." He leaned down towards her ear, whispering, "For your own good, of course." He pulled away, placing the paddles on her temples. This electroshock, it would change her, forever. J didn't know what the outcome would be, he just hoped for the best. Harley's eyes shut, then opened, they were the size of saucers. Her eyes shut again as she flailed about _,_ but she suddenly stopped moving.

* * *

 ** _Good night, Harleen Quinzel._**

 ** _Good morning, Harley Quinn._**

* * *

Her eyes shot open, her heartbeat was extremely fast. She had a severe headache and was still strapped to the exam table. The belt that was in her mouth was taken out as a pale figure stood above her. Harley gasped for breath, but a passionate kiss was planted on her lips. J's tongue explored Harley's mouth before he pulled away.

"My little Harlequin." He purred, picking Harley up. She giggled, throwing her arms around his neck, her confusion fading.

 _It worked,_ J thought, _it really worked._

"I have a headache, Pud." Harley pouted, moving one of her arms away from his neck so she could put her hand where his heart was, feeling his heartbeat soothed her in a way she didn't understand.

"Let's go home then," J said, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

 ** _\- To Be Continued_**


	10. Insanity

Author's Note:

Oh. My. God. I'm so sorry guys – I haven't been able to write and it's driving me insane! I'm so sorry, it's been forever… or at least it feels like that… since I've updated this story! I've had to study so much and I've had a lot of personal issues going on recently. But, nonetheless, I hope you enjoy this chapter. xx

* * *

 ***Chapter Eight***

 _*Part 2/2*_

Gasoline

Halsey

 _ **Are you insane like me?**_  
 _ **Been in pain like me?**_  
 _ **Bought a hundred-dollar bottle of champagne like me?**_  
 _ **Just to pour that motherfucker down the drain like me?**_  
 _ **Would you use your water bill to dry the stain like me?**_

 _ **Are you high enough without the Mary Jane like me?**_  
 _ **Do you tear yourself apart to entertain like me?**_  
 _ **Do the people whisper 'bout you on the train like me?**_  
 _ **Saying that you shouldn't waste your pretty face like me?**_

* * *

Harley laid in bed – due to everything hurting and having a massive headache – with a hot compress on her forehead and pain killers spread about the nightstand next to her, "Puddin," she whined, "This isn't helpin'!"

"Oh, Harls, you poor thing." J grinned as he sat down next to Harley, taking the compress off and pressing a cold hand against her forehead. It sent a shiver down her spine, his cold touch against her burning skin. He finally pulled his hand away while Harley got out from under the covers.

"Why do I hurt so much anyways? Last thing I remember is going for a car ride in the Lambo." She giggled, walking over to the closet and opening one of the doors. She shuffled through the clothes, humming the tune of 'Alphabet Boy' by Melanie Martinez. J put on a face of frustration; he didn't want to tell Harley, but he'd have to eventually. She wasn't dumb, she'd piece things together even if all those memories were extremely blurry and close to forgotten.

"Well," he started, but shifted his position on the bed so he was watching Harley pick out clothes.

"Well?"

" **Electroshock.** " J smiled, proud of his work as he thought it over. He had created his Harlequin… well, almost. She didn't fit the look quite right yet.

"Okay." Harley said, there was an obvious tone of anger in her voice. She finally decided on what she was going to wear, and went to walk out of the room. J grabbed her by the wrist, still sitting, and pulled her down so she was sitting in his lap. There was disappointment in her eyes, but her facial expression said otherwise. She _seemed_ happy. _**She wasn't.**_

Harley was just too worn out and hungry to yell, scream, and cry. She didn't want to pick a fight with J. Not today.

"Yes, Mistah J?" She smiled, kissing his cheek quickly before trying to get up again. J had a tight grip on her waist.

"Angry, are we?" he half-growled, half-purred.

"No, not at all Pud. Now can I go get changed?" Harley whined.

"Don't lie to me Harley." J said, anger taking him over. He didn't want her to be angry with him, and he didn't want to be angry with her, but lying was not okay.

"Fine, I'm angry." She snapped, crossing her arms and looking away from the pale man, "You can't torture me like that. I'm not an object, J. I don't wanna be treated like one." Harley stood and went to stomp out of the room, but a strong hand grabbed her wrist again. J walked up behind her, spinning her around so she was facing him. Her clothes were held in one hand and the other was balled up into a fist.

"I was just fixing you. I was helping you, and this is how you're repaying me?" J slapped her and she stumbled back against the wall. He put his arms up so she wouldn't be able to run out of the bedroom, "I can't believe you." He spat.

"I'm sorry," Harley cried out, tears falling from her bright blue eyes. She knew what would happen if she tried to talk back, "I'm sorry, Daddy. Thank you."

"Go get changed." He growled, stepping back so she could go. Harley ran off, wiping tears from her eyes as she swung open the door to the restroom.

She threw her clothes to the side and ran a bath. She poured in vanilla bubble bath and got in, putting her legs over the edge like she always does. Harley was happy again; being insane let her easily change moods. Harley followed her normal routine, and got out. She drained the tub carefully. When she was in the middle of sliding on a skin-tight blue-and-red bralette adorned with a J zipper, Joker walked in. Harley quickly slid on the matching skin-tight short-shorts and a black belt, then walked over to J and threw her arms around his neck from behind, "Pud?"

"Yes?" J said, putting gel in his hair and combing it back.

"Are ya still mad at me? I'm sorry, Mistah J." Harley purred, her arms still around his neck, moving one hand down his chest.

"Yes." He grunted, trying to reach for his lipstick as Harley held onto him like a child that wanted attention.

"You betta' punish me then," she whispered seductively, tracing her finger in the shape of a heart on his chest. Fiery passion and anger took over J's green eyes. He pushed Harley's arms off of him and spun around to look at her.

"Maybe I will." He purred, laughing an insane, maniacal laugh. Harley was full of fear and desire. J backed Harley into the wall, boxing her in. He grabbed her waist with one hand and lifted her leg up with the other. He aggressively kissed her, his tongue dominating hers faster than you can say 'insane'. After what seemed like forever, he pulled away, leaving light kisses down her collarbone and reaching the delicate skin on her neck. J bit her neck with his cold grill, giving Harley a shiver down her spine and a moan escaping her mouth. He moved his arm from around her waist, and his hand found its way to the zipper of her bralette, moving it around in his hand for a second before unzipping it. He pulled away from the crook of Harley's neck for just enough time to slide it off, immediately making contact again. He cupped her breast in his hand, manipulating it to his will. Harley let out a gasp.

"Please, Puddin'." She begged, pulling at the hem of his sweatpants as she put her legs around his waist, forcing him to get closer. She felt his excitement growing against her thigh, making her even more desperate. He growled against her neck, planting a final passionate but rough kiss on her lips. J moved her legs off of his waist and turned away. He picked her bralette off the ground and threw it at her as she sank down to the ground in disappointment.

"Change. I don't need you dressing like that and teasing me more." J half-purred, half-growled. He walked out of the bathroom, trying to calm himself down so Harley didn't get any ideas.

Harley pouted, putting her bralette back on. She rolled her eyes, slid on a cropped bright-blue-and-bright-red jacket, and headed over to the counter to do her makeup. When she finished, she put her long blonde hair into pigtails and threw on silver-and-black boots and a sparkly silver-and-black belt along with the black one she already had on. She walked out of the bathroom and turned towards J who had changed into a white collared shirt that was buttoned open (along with multiple golden chains, a lot of gold accessories, an untied tie hanging around his neck, and a chest gun holster) and suit pants. He slipped on oxfords, and turned towards Harley.

"I'm going to go check up on the clubs, and seriously Harley. Get changed. Wear something not as sexy as that, but don't dress like I don't want you showing skin. Get it? Got it? Good. I'll be back in a few hours. Behave." J said, giving Harley a peck on the cheek and picking up his gun from the nightstand as he left. Harley crossed her arms as she heard the front door slam shut and the deadbolt lock.

"Whatever you say, Mistah J." she angrily said to herself.

* * *

 _ **Thank you, Stephycats7785 for your reviews! It means a ton to me! xoxo**_

 ** _\- J_**


	11. Harley 20

A/N:

I wanted to make the outfit Harley wore like the one in the Suicide Squad movie for this scene, but it didn't match up with the story line like I wanted it to, so I just had to tweak that. Anywho, enjoy.

* * *

 ***Chapter 9***

Sail

AWOLNATION

 _ **This is how I show my love**_  
 _ **I made it in my mind because**_  
 _ **Blame it on my ADD baby**_

 _ **This is how an angel dies**_  
 _ **Blame it on my own sick pride**_  
 _ **Blame it on my ADD baby**_

* * *

Harley had changed into a loose see-through blue crop top and black short-shorts. It was a slight improvement, but not totally. She traded in her silver boots for black Jordans and toned down the brightness of her makeup. As she sat on the staircase waiting for J, she glanced down at her phone. Of course, it had been modified so J was her only contact and only he could track it. It was midnight, and the waiting game was making Harley angry. He'd been gone for hours.

Then the door opened, revealing a smiling Joker. Harley's anger washed away when she saw his face, he always made her melt to pieces. She giggled and ran down the grand staircase, throwing her arms around his neck. He smelt faintly like vodka causing Harley to frown slightly.

"Puddin'," she whispered, "You were gone for so long. I was starting to get upset."

"Oh, baby. I'm here now. But I've gotta get changed," he kissed her forehead gently as she moved her arms from around his neck, "Then we'll head out." He walked past her and started up the steps.

"Where are we going?" Harley asked curiously, standing in the doorway as the cold Gotham wind flushed over her.

"It's a surprise." J chuckled.

When he returned, he was wearing a black suit and a red collared shirt. He picked up Harley and threw her over his shoulder. She pounded at his back with her fists, "Put me down Mistah J!" He growled and ignored her, heading out the door. Harley pounded at his back harder, kicking her legs. She was fine with leaving and was in a better mood, of course, but she was still mad enough to the point where she wasn't okay with him holding her. J flung open the door to the purple Lamborghini and put Harley in the passenger's seat. He walked around the car to the other side and got in, starting up the engine.

"Oh, Harls, you're gonna love this." J stepped on the gas and sped out of the driveway, turning down alleys and streets Harley didn't recognize at all.

"Pud," she whined, "Where are we going?"

"You asked before, sugar, and I told you before, _It's a surprise._ " He hissed, speeding up even more. Harley put her hands over her eyes, giggling. She was scared, yes, that electroshock J had given her didn't totally get rid of Harleen. She was still there, not letting Harley take over even though Dr. Quinzel was weak, very, very weak. J glanced over at Harley, noticing she was shaking but giggling, "Harley, what's going on in that pretty mind of yours? That pretty, melted mind?"

 _Harleen, oh Harleen Quinzel, I know you're in there. Come out, come out wherever you are. Come play games with Harley with me, Dr. Quinzel._

The voices in Harley's head were getting to her, and she let out a yelp. Concern shined in J's eyes for a second, but he pulled into the ACE chemicals parking lot and turned the engine of the Lambo off.

"The voices, J, the voices." Harley hissed, shaking her head back and forth, "They're trying to get Harleen, they're trying to get rid of me."

"Oh, Harley Quinn, that electroshock didn't melt Harleen, huh? It's okay, she'll leave over time, Harls. Don't worry." He got out of the car, swinging open Harley's door and helping her out.

"Why are we at ACE chemi…" Harley started to speak, but J pressed a finger to her lips, shushing her.

"Don't say anything yet, okay Pumpkin? Can ya do that for Daddy?" He purred, moving his finger. She nodded, and he gave her a passionate kiss. Harley moved her hand to his hair, tugging lightly. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer, breaking the space between them totally. J finally broke away and started to walk away, Harley following close behind.

Admittedly, Harley was worried. J didn't tell her what they were doing here, and she wanted to know desperately. Maybe it was better if she didn't know?

 _Harley, let's have a little chat._

 _Harley, you're just a dumb blonde._

 _Harley, he doesn't love you._

 _Harley, you don't love him._

 _ **He does love me; I do love him. I'm not dumb. I don't wanna talk to you, you're just a dumb voice.**_

J pushed open the door to the abandoned facility, quickly glancing over at Harley to make sure she was still there. If she had of ran away, he would've found her and punished her. Maybe even killed her. Rusty metal mesh stairs led up to a ledge with broken mesh fencing over top of pools of acid; yellow-green acid, bubbling and making hissing noises. J swung around, grabbing Harley's shoulders. He chuckled, "Excited?" he cupped her chin, "Sorry, that's a rhetorical question. Of course you're excited." J swung around again and headed up the stairs. Harley slowly walked up the steps, giggling as she went. When they reached the walkway over top of the pools, J kept walking with a determined posture over to a section where the fencing was totally broken off and the mesh flooring was rusting at the edges, sagging inwards. It could break any minute. He flashed a silver smile at Harley as she walked over, an innocent, unknowing grin spreading across her face. Curiosity sparkled in her big blue eyes. She stood in front of him, his smile gone and a serious expression taking over his pale tattooed face. Her grin left too at the sight, a concerned frown ruining her happy aura. J shook his head, smiling. Harley smiled too, copying his actions. She was confused at why he was acting so odd; then again, he always did.

"Question!" J exclaimed, spinning on his heels so he faced away from Harley, "Would you die for me?" he slowly turned around, the same goofy smile he used when he first met Harley covering his face.

"Yes." Harley said, putting her hands behind her back and messing with her thumbs in excitement and anxiety.

"That's too easy." He fake-frowned, waving his pointer finger in the air, "Would you… Would you live for me? Hmm?"

"Yes." She looked up at him as he gently caressed her cheek, suddenly moving his hand away from her.

"Careful." He put on a serious face, but he was still grinning, "Do not say this oath thoughtlessly!" Harley nodded, "Desire becomes surrender. Surrender becomes power." He took a long pause, "Do you want this?" he eyed the acid, then putting his green eyes back on Harley's beautiful face. She knew what he had planned; she did want this. After all, he had mentioned in their second appointment when she was Harleen that he was made here. This was what he meant.

"I do."

"Say it." J said, leaning towards Harley. He closed his eyes, "Say it." Throwing his head back he exaggerated every word, "Say it!" he faced Harley again, smiling stupidly, "Pretty pretty pretty pretty…"

"Please?" she giggled, giving him an Eskimo kiss.

"God, you're so good." He ran his thumb down her bottom lip, walking backwards.

 _ **This is the signal,**_ Harley thought, _**I've got to jump. I've gotta, I've gotta.**_

She turned so her back was facing J, spreading her arms out like a bird trying to fly for the first time. She fell forwards, the acid enveloping her, eating her clothes, biting at her skin. J was about to walk away, leave her to fend for herself like he was forced to. But he loved her, he couldn't let her do that. Anger and regret filled his eyes, baring his silver grill as he slid off his silver suit jacket. He ran off the ledge, copying the same style Harley did as she fell into the bubbling liquid. He searched around for Harley's body, eventually finding her. He scooped her up and pushed up to the surface of the acid. Their clothes melted off in unison, a mixture of red and blue swirling around the insane couple, with their insane love. Harley gasped for air, when J was sure she had enough in her system, he kissed her. He held her up with one arm, the other holding her leg up against his waist which was covered by the yellow acid. Eventually, he held her wedding style as he climbed out of the acid, both of them covered in yellow liquid. Harley's skin burned and tingled, but she ignored it. She put her head back slowly, shutting her eyes and smiling a wild smile. This was so romantic. Romantic in a way only the two lovers could understand. This was _their_ version of romantic. J carried her out of the chemical plant and back to the Lambo.

He wrapped Harley in a spare blanket he always kept with him so she wasn't cold. After all, Gotham nights were always rainy and frosty, even in the summertime. It wasn't a happy place under any circumstances. She climbed into the passenger's seat as J got in the driver's side. As J drove, Harley curled up into a ball against the side of the door, slowly falling asleep. Because of the yellow covering her new skin and hair, J couldn't tell what she looked like yet. Did it work? He didn't know. All he knew is that she was alive.

When they reached the hide out, he pulled into the gravel driveway around the back and got out. He carefully picked up Harley, _**God, I carry her around too much. But she is my little monster, I've got to take care of her.**_ He made sure he kept her in the position she was in as he carried her inside their home. He brought her up to the bedroom and put her on the bed, "Harls. Wake up, Pumpkin." She yawned gently, stretching out her arms, "Ya gotta go get a shower, baby. Daddy wants to see the new you." He chuckled and she smiled, nodding slowly since she was still drowsy from her nap. Harley climbed off the bed and walked over to the restroom. She ran a bath like she normally would, pouring in the same vanilla bubble bath like always and getting a new bar of strawberry soap out of the cupboard. She climbed in, but the water stung. It felt like a third degree burn. Harley bit her bottom lip, trying not to let out an ear-piercing scream. _ **I'm strong. I'm not a weak little girl anymore, it's just a little bath.**_ She washed down and as soon as she finished she jumped out. It was a painful experience, and the bath water had turned a bright yellow color. She wrapped up in the red towel J had bought her and looked in the full body mirror hanging on the wall. She saw herself and threw her hands over her mouth, causing her towel to fall down since she had been holding it up.

She had porcelain skin and platinum blonde hair, one side with pink ends and the other with electric blue. _She was beautiful. Insanely beautiful. She thought she was, she knew she was. Now J and her went together perfectly._ She giggled and smiled crazily, picking up an extra lingerie set of a white lace bra and white lace panties. She pulled them on and carefully put her towel back. She threw open the restroom door, her hair was parted in the center now rather than the side which she had done herself, it just looked better and made more sense that way. It rested perfectly on her, and her soft light skin complimented it. She leaned in the doorway, grinning seductively. J turned to look at her, his jaw dropping. He had changed into black sweats, since he got a shower in the downstairs restroom, and had his 'personal tattoo parlor' set up.

"You're gorgeous, you're perfect." He chuckled, "I didn't think you could get any more perfect, but look at you, Harls." She giggled, "C'mere, I've gotta add one last thing." He patted his leg as Harley walked over happily. She sat down in his lap, throwing her arms around his neck. J pushed her hair back and got ready to tattoo a heart onto her cheek.

"Is it gonna hurt, Pud?" she asked sweetly, tugging at his neon green hair lightly.

"No, and stop that. You're gonna distract me." He groaned, "Stay still." He used one hand to grab her face and keep it in place, the other held the tattoo gun. After only a few minutes, he had put a heart on Harley's cheek. Surprisingly, she hadn't felt a thing. Only a little tingling sensation. As J started to clean up, Harley noticed his hand where fresh tattoos adorned his fingers. A spade, diamond, and club. On his ring finger, the heart was missing. _He had all the suits except the heart._

It was a message, one Harley understood.

 **Harley completed him.**

 **J completed her.**


	12. Bang, Bang

A/N:

I'm so sorry this chapter took so long! I had to restart because I wasn't happy with the original draft, but I hope this is good.

* * *

 ***Chapter 10***

Bang Bang

K'naan ft. Adam Levine

 _ **She was walkin' around with a loaded shotgun  
Ready to fire me a hot one.  
It went bang, bang, bang...  
Straight through my heart. (Straight through my heart)  
Although I could have walked away,  
I stood my ground and let her spray.**_

* * *

Harley woke up the next morning curled up next to J, her head laying on his bare chest. She could feel his heartbeat beating in tune with hers. J stirred as he felt Harley moving ever-so-slightly, running his hand through her silky hair, "Good morning, Pumpkin." He purred quietly.

"Good morning, Puddin," she giggled, running her hand down his chest, "What d'ya want for breakfast?"

"Mm.." he hummed, rolling over on top of Harley, "Something special." Before she had a chance to respond, he kissed her hungrily. Harley's hands found their way to his messy green hair, pulling and tugging lightly until he growled and moved his head to her neck. J bit her white skin causing a light moan from Harley. He moved his head out of the crook of her neck and looked into her eyes.

"J?" Harley whispered, smiling.

"Yes?" he purred.

"I love you." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh, Harls," he smiled, his grill shining, "I know you do." She giggled and he reached under her, unclasping her bra. Harley bit her lip as she moved her arms long enough to slide it off and quickly returning her hands to J's hair. J cupped her breasts, manipulating them tenderly. He moved one hand down to her panties and slowly, teasingly pulled them off Harley's pale, soft legs. He kissed her forehead and got off of her, getting up off the bed and grinning.

"You're such a tease!" Harley whined, pouting.

"We'll continue this later, Pumpkin." He chuckled, "But we have business to attend to. Get ready."

"What kinda business?" she slowly got off the bed.

"You'll find out," he turned towards the closet, "But! I got you some new clothes."

"Clothes?!" Harley's eyes lit up with delight.

"Yes, sugar," J opened the closet, "They're downstairs."

Harley covered up in her blanket and practically ran down the grand staircase as she flew open the door to the bedroom. A box sat in front of the door, a golden bow on top with a note taped onto the front. She opened the box carefully and inside was her 2016 Suicide Squad outfit. (seriously? Must I describe it in detail?) She brought the box back to the room and grabbed a red-and-black lingerie set on her way to the bathroom, which she used as her dressing room on many occasions. She slid on the lingerie, then the Daddy's Lil' Monster crop. She put on her black fishnet stockings along with her red-and-blue hot pants. Harley admired the jacket J had bought her, all these clothes were _special._ They were all _hand-made_ **and** _specially ordered._ And the best part? They were all for _**Harley. Only Harley.**_ She put on the other accessories in the box, like the holster, 'Yes Sir' bracelets, her socks, the glove, and Adidas heels. She carefully put on her 'Puddin' choker, and headed over to do her makeup. For one eye, she did pink eyeshadow, the other was blue. She put on bright red lipstick and her hair was in ponytails; one red hair tie, one blue. For the final touch, she slid on the jacket. She adored it, it was beautiful.

"J?" she called, slightly opening the white door. He turned around, wearing the same outfit he did at ACE chemicals just the day before. Although, his silver jacket was missing and his red shirt was unbuttoned a bit. _Where'd he get a matching outfit?_ Harley thought, _then again, he does have dups of many other outfits, so it only makes sense._

"What?" J asked. Harley stepped out of the restroom, smiling. The smile matched the kind of insane ones' J has when he finds something utterly amusing, "Oh, Harley. Harley Quinn." She blushed, still smiling, "There's just one last thing." He reached under the bed and pulled out a long black box, he carefully took the lid off and pulled out a decorated gun and a highly decorated baseball bat. On closer inspection, Harley realized the gun was the same one she bought only a few weeks ago, which, now seems like years ago. J handed them to her and she slid the gun into her holster, she held the baseball bat in her hands, observing it. Taking it in.

"Why?" she giggled.

"Why what?" he smiled, grill shining.

"Why did you do all this, J?"

"Because I lov…" he stopped himself, not wanting to admit his love, "Because I love having you around."

"That'll do, J, that'll do." She kissed his cheek and smiled, "Where are we goin' Pud?"

"You're going on your first killing spree," J threw his head back and laughed, finding amusement in that comment.

"Yay! You're coming too, right Mistah J?" Harley clapped.

"Of course, baby, Daddy would never let you go alone." He cooed, kissing her forehead gently. She threw one arm around his neck, the other hand held the bat. She leaned against his chest and smiled against him, "But, I do have to get ready, Pumpkin."

"Okay," she whined, stepping back and pouting. J caressed her cheek and turned away from her, heading over to get his weapons and check his appearance. She watched him from the bed as he slid on his rings and watch, picking up knives and guns. Harley moved her attention back to the floor, she didn't want to get caught staring, "J?"

"What?" he groaned.

"Shouldn't we wait until night?" she shakily said, remembering the night J and her escaped together and the amazing rush she felt the whole time.

"Well, of course we should." J started, "But we have to make some _**special**_ visits first, doll." Harley's eyes lit up, and he turned around, "Now, let's go." J walked over to her and took her hand. This gesture was one he rarely used. It was a heartfelt one. As they rode off into the day to make their _**special visits,**_ J's maniacal laughter could be heard all throughout Gotham.

* * *

"Common, 'Crow." J hissed as he held a gun against Scarecrow's head, "You've crossed me for the last time, bud." Scarecrow rolled his head around, deciding whether to use his gas or not.

"Listen, Joker," Crow stammered, "You know I could just use my fear gas against you." J chuckled.

"Nope." He sighed, "I've only got one fear, and it won't happen. I can't experience it."

"Really?" Crow hissed, "What is it?" Harley glanced over at the two boys as she leaned against the basement wall, blowing bubble gum.

"What's it to you, strawman?" Harley peeped up.

"Joker, we're allies." Crow said patiently, ignoring the girl's comment.

"No, we're not." J turned and left the basement, the echoing of shoes going up stairs filled the cold room. This was Harley's signal. She glanced around the room, waiting for the sound to die out. She walked over and shut the door and locking it.

"Hey strawman," Harley giggled.

"What?" he growled. Harley slowly walked over to Crow, sitting on his lap. Crow didn't touch her.

"Don't be so grumpy, grouchy pants." She pouted, "Let's play." Harley quickly pulled off his mask to reveal what looked like a normal man.

"No." he spat, spitting in her face, trying to grab his mask out of her hand. She threw the mask across the room. Harley seductively bit her lip.

"You're feisty, Crane. Common, play with me." She started to slide off her jacket. Crow frowned.

"No." he sighed, "You're the Joker's."

"That don't mean nothin'." Harley smiled, "Play with me 'till J gets back." Bloodthirst sparkled in her eyes.

"I could kill you right now."

"I could too but I ain't." she giggled, "Now, you're probably just sexually frustrated. Y'know how we can fix that?" she straddled him quickly.

"I'm gonna die anyway," he said, "right?" Harley nodded and he rolled his eyes. He leaned in to kiss her, but she pulled out her gun and pressed it against his forehead.

"That's not how I wanted to play!" she screeched, pulling the trigger. She quickly got up so the blood didn't ruin her outfit. She slid her jacket back on and unlocked the door, J was standing on the second step, "Pud! Are ya proud of me?" she stepped aside to reveal Crow's limp body. J smiled.

"Very." He kissed Harley, fiery passion coming from them both, they both pulled away from one another.

"Can we play later, Mistah J?" Harley smiled devilishly.

"Of course," J purred.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry!** I've been so busy and I've had so many personal issues coming up.

I'm thinking about going on _another_ hiatus for a week, but I don't want to leave you guys hanging.

* * *

 **While I work on the next chapter, here are some fic recs:**

 **Impulse, Suspension, and Boss by Mabel_Madness**

 **Dirty Jokes and Grins by ElisetheChemist**

 **Wedding day by QuinnOfConeyIsland**

* * *

 _Book Rec of the week:_

 _Gena/Finn by Hannah Moskowitz and Kat Helgeson_

 _Summary of Gena/Finn (through the eyes of Finn Barlett and Genevieve Goldman) : You never know where your best friend is waiting for you. We went online to write and draw, to play with our favorite characters, to create stories. The story we ended up writing was our own._


	13. Charlie

A/N:

This chapter focuses mainly on Harley and cuts out *most* of the sexual scenes between her and the Joker. I'm sorry about that, I wanted a more peaceful, loving feel to this chapter instead of a rough, sexy one. Does that make sense?

* * *

 ***Chapter 11***

Turning Back Around

Rhodes

 _ **Can't tell 'em what I know**_

 _ **I'm lyin' to everyone I know,**_

 _ **Can't tell 'em what I know**_

 _ **And oooh, I'm not turning back around!**_

* * *

Harley put her gun under her chin as J slipped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. Harley loved the feeling of the warm smoke after she shot a bullet. J looked down at her, a smile adorning his face. "I could take you right now," he half-purred, half-growled. His eyes were still full of bloodthirst and passion from their killing spree.

"Why don't ya?" Harley asked, moving the gun from under her chin and getting on her tiptoes. She pulled at J's bottom lip with her teeth, teasing him. He tugged at one of her pigtails and she smirked.

"Because a beautiful monster like you," she giggled, "deserves more than a bloody floor." He grinned and scooped her up, carrying her out of the bank they had just been in. He put her into the lambo, quickly getting into the driver's seat afterwards. They sped off into the night.

J turned off the engine and got out of the Lamborghini, Harley doing the same. She walked into the home, starting up the staircase. J locked the door shut and followed close behind. When they had reached the door to the bedroom, J grabbed Harley and spun her around. "It's been too long, baby, too long." He pushed her into the door, one arm wrapped around her waist to support her as she wrapped one of her legs around his own. The door slammed open and he pushed her onto the bed, Harley giggled.

All that could be heard that night was the sound of insane pleasure bouncing off the walls of the home, proving that the love between the two clowns wasmore true than it was viewed as.

* * *

The pitter-patter of small, pale feet against cold marble.

The sound of Gotham rain against windows.

The smell of fresh coffee.

The vibrations of a tattoo gun against white skin.

These were the feelings, senses, Harley and J both loved. The things they loved that they'd never admit. These things were too _normal,_ too _plain_ for them to admit their likeness for.

"Does it hurt, Harls?" J asked, putting his tattoo gun away and taking a swig of coffee. He admired his work; a fresh tattoo that said the word 'Rotten' was placed on her jawline.

"Not as much as last night," she purred, giggling afterwards. J smiled and kissed her jawline where the now extremely delicate skin was. Him doing this sent a shiver down her spine.

"Pumpkin," he pouted, "Can ya get Daddy some more coffee? He's awfully tired today."

"Of course, Pud." He grinned at her words, "I wouldn't be surprised." She plucked the mug out of his porcelain hand and headed to the kitchen. She opened the white door, walking along the cold tile. Harley poured a new steaming cup of coffee, turning her direction towards the doorway. Her phone vibrated, so she pulled it out of her pocket of her cotton shorts and put the coffee back on the counter.

 _ **From Unknown Number**_

" _Hi, Harleen. This is Charlie, I was wondering how you're doing this morning? It took quite a lot of digging to find your number, you know! Please come by for a visit sometime. All of us down in Louisiana miss you and worry about your wellbeing, especially after hearing a tip that you ran away with some unknown man."_

Memories of when Harley went down to Louisiana for a summer a few years back flooded into her mid. Although they were vague and mostly forgotten, they were there. She recalled Charlie first. He was a man she had stayed with during the months, meeting him at a bar. They dated off and on but eventually decided they weren't meant for each other. Harley wasn't supposed to text other people, but she wanted to get in touch with Charlie, she'll just hide it from J. She immediately set him as a contact.

 _ **To Charlie**_

" _Hey Charlie! I don't go by Harleen anymore, sorry to tell ya. Call me Harley. And yes I did! He's my boyfriend now, we're just meant for each other! I can't come down to Louisiana but you can definitely visit me here in Gotham."_

She slid her phone back into her pocket and picked up the coffee. She headed up the steps and into the bedroom where J was counting money. She set the mug down on the nightstand next to him.

"What took so long, doll?" he frowned, setting the money down and watching Harley as she sat next to him.

"Had to brew new coffee." She smiled, flipping through a magazine.

"Whatever you say," he sighed, "I've got a business meeting at the club. I'll be back, okay?"

"Okay Pud! Good luck!" Harley giggled. She wore a smile but was upset at the fact he would be leaving so soon. He downed his coffee, kissed Harley on the cheek, and left the room. Only then did Harley realize he had gotten changed into a suit while she was gone. As soon as she heard the front door shut, she pulled out her phone.

 _ **From Charlie**_

" _Why?"_

Puzzled, Harley thought for a moment before sending her response.

 _ **To Charlie**_

" _Why what?"_

 _ **From Charlie**_

" _Why'd you change your name? Why are you dating this mystery man? What's with your sudden happiness that you never seemed to have when we used to email each other when you worked at Arkham? Why can't you visit?"_

 _ **To Charlie**_

" _That's a lot of questions Charl!"_

 _ **From Charlie**_

" _Charl?"_

 _ **To Charlie**_

" _Yeah! Anyways let me answer your interrogation questions. 1 – I changed it for my own reasons that you wouldn't understand! 2 – Because I love him and he loves me! 3 – Because I'm happy, what's wrong with that, Charl? 4 – Because I can't."_

* * *

Charlie didn't respond for a few hours, so Harley took a nice bath and rearranged her wardrobe. She didn't feel the same connection with Charlie that she did when she was Harleen Quinzel. That was a good thing, though. She used to have feelings for Charlie, feelings that she had given to J. Feelings that belong to J, feelings she only wanted J to have. Charlie was not someone who deserved those feelings, really. He gave her a home in Louisiana, sure. But he never supported her and always questioned her sanity, even when she was sane – for the most part.

 _ **From Charlie**_

" _What've you been up to?"_

There's the question, the one Harley would have to lie about.

 _ **To Charlie – Saved as draft**_

" _Committing crimes, murdering people, being reckless, loving life to the maximum, spending all my time with my Puddin', being a wanted criminal in Gotham. Making sure all my time is devoted to the love of my life."_

 _ **To Charlie**_

" _Got a new job, still hanging around Gotham, spending my time with my Puddin'."_

 _ **From Charlie**_

" _What do you do for a living now, then?"_

 _ **To Charlie**_

" _I'm a manager at Gotham Boutique, on the richer part of Gotham. It's owned by Wane Industries. It's made me a lot of money, so me and J have a good future together!"_

Lies. All lies. If she was honest with Charlie, he'd avoid her and she'd have no friends left. She didn't really mind though, all she needed was J. Having friends would be nice nevertheless.

 _ **From Charlie**_

" _Just looked it up, seems nice."  
_

 _ **To Charlie**_

" _Yeah! It really is."_

Harley and Charlie stopped texting after that. J showed up not much later. Harley and J spent the rest of the night watching movies and TV shows, cuddling. They needed time like this, where they didn't talk, just were together. It was peaceful, it was pure.

* * *

J had left due to an emergency at the club later the next day, giving Harley permission to leave the house, but she had to text him when she did, and every half hour later until she got home again. Whenever she went out, she normally put her hair into a bun so the pink and blue ends weren't very visible, wore street clothes instead of her normal seductive outfits, and put on very light makeup but made sure she covered her tattoos. She only did this because she was considered missing, and she was also a wanted criminal in Gotham. She headed to Gotham boutique. She had never been there, but she had heard of it. Since she lied to Charlie about it, she figured it would be a good idea to check it out. As she browsed around the store, a man tapped her shoulder and she spun around to face him, her jaw dropping.

"Harleen Quinzel?" asked Charlie, a small smile spreading across his face, "Surprise! I came for a visit, I missed you a lot."


	14. 12

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Sorry I haven't posted! My laptop wasn't working properly, but when I finally got it to work I had to go on a road trip with my family and I brought my laptop but I just didn't have the time. I'm so, so sorry and I'll try my best to get back on track.**_

* * *

 ***Chapter 12***

Got Your Number

Serena Ryder

 _ **I don't love you no more  
I got twenty twenty**_

 _ **Got your number, got your number**_

* * *

Charlie leaned in to kiss her, but Harley shoved him away forcefully, "What do you think you're doing?" she hissed. Charlie went wild-eyed, the attention of the customers in the store staring at the pair. If that wasn't enough, a woman holding a yellow dress recognized Harley.

"It's Harleen Quinzel!" the woman yelled, pointing at the blonde who was at the verge of bloodthirst. Harley's face was the color of a ripe pomegranate as she grabbed Charlie's wrist and pulled him out of the boutique. She could hear police sirens in the distance and the drips of cold Gotham rain hitting the broken concrete.

"See what you did? Now I have to bring you with me!" Harley snapped, slapping Charlie. He didn't flinch. He was still standing straight, not doing anything even when Harley pounded her fists against his chest as hard as she could.

"Stop." He said sweetly. It wasn't a demand, he didn't care if she kept this up, but he'd _like_ her to stop. Harley spit in his face and grabbed his wrist again, storming off with Charlie trying to keep up with her fast pace. She turned down an alley and pushed him against a brick wall.

"I'm getting out of here," she spat, "If you can't follow, have fun with the GCPD." She quickly let down her hair and wiped off her makeup covering her tattoos. Charlie's jaw dropped seeing her hair and tattoos. He had realized her skin was paler than it was before, but originally he thought it was because of her lack of nutrients or something… normal. But no, this was something else.

Harley climbed onto a dumpster in the alleyway and jumped, grabbing onto a pipe that she pulled herself up until she was on top of the building. She looked down at Charlie below her, rolling her eyes at him. She let out a maniacal laugh and jumped from rooftop to rooftop, searching for a sign of an opened car.

Eventually, she made it home, making sure to text J whenever it felt like it'd been half an hour. She arrived at the hideout and pushed open the door. She hurried up to the bedroom and stripped off her street clothes. She slid on a set of purple lingerie- J's favorite color – and headed down the grand staircase as there was a loud knock on the door, followed with the sound of the doorbell. She figured it was her Puddin', so she stopped and ran into the downstairs bathroom, digging about for lipstick. She found an almost empty tube of lip gloss that was tinted red and put it on. She quickly ran over to the door and opened it. To her disappointment, there stood a smiling Charlie. Harley's once-happy expression faded into a grim one. She started to shut the door put Charlie put his foot between the door and the wall, stopping it from closing. She opened it again.

"Charlie, you're being a pest." She giggled, keeping the grim expression, "and now you know where I live. Should I kill you, Charlie? Would you like that?"

"No," Charlie said cheerily.

"I think you would. Wait here." Harley warned, shutting the door in his face without warning. She dug through a table near the door until she pulled out a knife. She smiled, looking at her reflection in the polished blade. She put her arm behind her back and opened the door, "Sorry, the cat was meowing."

"I didn't hear a cat?" He questioned.

"Well, you won't be hearing anything in a minute." She said in a sing-song tone.

"Wha- "he started. Harley pulled her arm out from behind her back and dug the knife into Charlie's chest. She let go of it and watched him closely, smiling. She wanted to be the last thing all her victims saw.

When she was sure he was gone for good, she plucked the knife out of his chest wiped it off on her opposite arm from where she was holding the knife. Sure, it was nice having a 'friend', but Charlie was annoying, and he tried to kiss her. If J was there, his death would've been ever slower, more painful, and everyone would know about it. Harley reached over and took Charlie's phone and wallet off of his person. She went through his phone until she got to a contact that read 'Mum'. She sent her a message;

* * *

Charlie's Mum

"Hey, Mum, I'm moving to Gotham. Sorry it's so last minute. I've been planning this for a while but I was scared to tell you. I wanna start fresh. Can you send my things to my apartment? I'll text you the address in a bit. Thanks, and tell all my friends and the family that I'm disowning them."

From Charlie's Mum

"What the fuck, Charlie?"

Charlie's Mum

"Bye!"

* * *

Harley then sent the address and took the SIM card out of Charlie's phone. She brought the phone to the indoor shooting range where she shot it once and threw it in the trash, placing the sim card inside an old duffel bag that J never went near, since it reminded him of the old days. She left the body in front of the door, knowing J would question her about it. If she just played it cool and told him it was some perv following her, he'd be proud of her work and then they'd have the henchmen dispose of Charlie.

Harley heard the door click open and she smiled, lust and bloodthirst filling her ocean blue eyes. She saw a snow-white hand push open the door and her suspicions were confirmed.

"Harley?" J hummed, "Why is there a dead man on our doorsteps?" his eyes hit her and realized how she was dressed. Her bleach blonde hair was in perfectly centered pigtails, the purple lingerie catching his eyes. The way his favorite color looked against her white skin was a masterpiece in its self. The blood rubbed onto her arm and the knife being held triumphantly in her small hand pushed him over the edge.

"Take a picture, J," she purred, "It'll last longer." He pulled out his phone, and did, in fact, take a picture of her. Harley laughed and he shook his head as a smile covered his face. His stress from work was forgotten.

"Answer my question, baby." He demanded in a light, sing-song tone.

"It was just some perv following me home," J's eyes filled with lust, happiness and pure jealousy, "but I killed him. I thought to myself, 'What would Mistah J do?'" the jealousy vanished and he let out a sigh of relief, "And so I did what my Pud' would do."

J shut the door and rushed over to Harley, throwing her over his shoulder, "You're such a good, good girl. A perfect little girl." He spanked her playfully, "But you should've waited for Daddy."

"But I thought you'd be proud," she giggled, "But I guess I should've." He was smiling one of the purest smiles he'd had in forever while Harley rambled on, "So are ya gonna punish me, Mistah J?"

"Oh, yes." He growled in impatience, running up the steps, Harley's legs bouncing against his chest.

 _ **To be continued...**_


End file.
